Conclave:Angstrum
The Angstrum is a heavy pistol of Corpus design that fires tiny but powerful rockets. Its charge-based trigger allows for firing precise single shots, or emptying the entire magazine as a spread barrage for engaging single heavy targets or large groups. It was released in . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Tied with Prisma Angstrum for highest base damage of all secondaries. **Innate damage - effective against Machinery, Robotics, and Fossilized. *Good critical chance. *Very high status chance. *High accuracy. *Shoots rockets that explode in a 3 meter radius. *Can be charged to unload more of the weapon's magazine and fire extra projectiles. **Can be fired with a partial charge to fire only part of its magazine. *Has a polarity. Disadvantages: *Innate damage - less effective against Ferrite Armor. *Projectiles have travel time, slow speed, and are small, making long range shots difficult. *Charged barrage spreads rockets out, reducing the effective range considerably. **Multishot will cause partially-charged shots to spread out further, eliminating its long range potential. *Explosions inflicts self-damage. **Rockets can explode on hitting teammates or allied NPCs. *Very high recoil. *The weapon fires as soon as it has reached a full charge, which can lead to premature firing. *Extremely ammo inefficient. **Extremely low magazine size of 3 rounds; requires frequent reloading. ***Fully charged shot consumes the entire magazine, even when magazine mods are used. **Very low ammo capacity of 18 rounds. *Fairly slow reload speed. *Rockets have a short delay after firing before being able to fire again. *Enemies can destroy the rockets with gunfire or area of effect explosions. Comparisons Tips * Use if you wish to cover a greater area, as the damage bonus granted by this mod can help counteract any loss of damage due to the accuracy penalty. Bear in mind this is at the expense of the Angstrum's charged shots at long range. * can also be used to fill a target area more completely as the increased blast radius provided by it will counteract the empty spaces in between spread out charged shots. *If charged and/or a Multishot mod is equipped ( , ), the rockets will fire in a precise shape based on how many rockets are fired, making it easier to aim. *Increasing the magazine size will result in a higher projectile count when firing a totally charged shot. Bear in mind that increasing the magazine size will also increase the time it takes to charge the shot. **Using , , and will increase the Angstrum's magazine to 7 (rounded from 6.9). ***With , it can reach 8 rockets **Combining the magazine build with and/or Lethal Torrent will yield the chance of a totally charged shot firing 21 projectiles. ***With the above primed mod, it can reach 24. **Using the previous combination with Mirage's Hall of Mirrors can yield a total of 63 projectiles in one salvo. This is obviously not recommended for low configs. ***Can reach 72 if chances play out. * and/or Lethal Torrent speeds up the charge time, allowing for faster firing rates. This is especially important if one is maximizing magazine capacity, as the charge time for a large magazine can be long. *Mag's Magnetize synergizes well with this weapon, as it allows all the rockets fired to be redirected unto a single target, dealing massive amounts of damage. This is most useful against heavy units like Napalms, and against bosses that have no weak spots like Ambulas. *It is highly recommended to equip a mod to remove practically all ammunition problems. * can increase rocket velocity by up to 40%, significantly reducing the amount of lead time required for distant targets. *The innate polarity can somewhat limit elemental modding potential, thus making it a less desirable polarity for elemental modding. If you wish to focus more on elemental damage, then it is recommended to either ignore the polarity or use Forma to turn it into a more suitable polarity. **Putting and making use of the secondary elemental damages that use Cold damage can make use of this polarity. Notes * Though the Arsenal adds them together, the Angstrum's rockets and its explosions have separate damage values. The rocket deals 175 blast damage to one target while explosions deal 250 blast damage in an AoE. *Tapping the fire button will let out a single, very accurate rocket which can be used to pick off targets from long or medium range; or be held halfway or fully to release half or the entire magazine respectively, which will cause a wide spread of rockets to cover large groups at closer ranges. *The Angstrum must reach a given level of charge in order to fire a single shot or volley. Use Fire Rate mods such as to reduce the time required to charge. *Use the reload button to cancel charge to avoid unwanted shots. *Keep in mind that Multishot will eliminate the dead-on accuracy of the single shot, as it will cause 2 or 3 rockets to skew outwards, with none of the rockets going right where the reticle is. *The Angstrum's charge cannot be held. The weapon fires as soon as it is fully charged. *Constantly tapping the fire button will not cause this weapon to stall like the Ogris. If you accidentally begin charging the weapon, without meaning to, you can stop the shot simply by spamming your charge button and hitting reload while you prevent the weapon from releasing a rocket. **There is a delay between pressing the fire button, and the rocket actually being ejected. pressing the fire button again before it is ejected will cancel the ejection-jamming like the Ogris. *Unlike a shotgun which shoots a completely random spread, the Angstrum is shown to form a geometrical structure (depending on the grenade quantity) of: **One - A single accurate shot. **Two - Two separate horizontal shots. **Three - A triangle. **Four - Diagonal square. **Five - Pentagon. **Six - Triangle with an offset center triangle. **Seven - Diagonal square with a center triangle. **Eight - Pentagon with an offset center triangle. **Nine - Hexagon with a center triangle. **Ten - Heptagon with a center triangle. **Eleven - Octagon with a center triangle **Twelve - Outer diagonal square, middle pentagon, center triangle **Thirteen - Outer pentagon, middle pentagon, center triangle **Fourteen - Outer hexagon, middle pentagon, center triangle **Fifteen - Outer heptagon, middle pentagon, center triangle **Sixteen - Outer octagon, middle pentagon, center triangle **Seventeen - Outer enneagon, middle pentagon, center triangle **Eighteen - Outer decagon, middle pentagon, center triangle **Nineteen - Outer hendecagon, middle pentagon, center triangle **Twenty - Outer dodecagon, middle pentagon, center triangle *Angstrum's shots bounce off Nullifiers' barriers rather than exploding, and will detonate upon hitting another solid object. Beware as this includes the player who fired it. Bugs *When using Ivara's ability Navigator on the Angstrum's rockets, they travel extremely slow, rendering them effectively useless. **Firing Angstrum first and then activating Navigator works normally. *If your charge time drops below 1.0, you will not be able to shoot the last shot in the magazine regardless of fully charging or clicking once to discharge the round. Trivia *The Angstrum's name is derived from Angstrom, which is a unit of measurement that is 0.1 nanometers in length. *This weapon appears to be of Corpus design, making it their second explosive weapon following the Penta. *When charging, the rockets in the chamber lower into the gun itself. *The Angstrum's concept of a conventional-appearing weapon (pistol in this case) firing rockets is similar to that of the Gyrojet from the 1960s. *Its boxy design is similar to the IMI Uzi MP-2 machine pistol, including the way the weapon can be held. Media AngstrumCodex.png|Angstrum in Codex. A Gay Guy Reviews Angstrum, & The Pocket Rockets - Warframe Warframe Angstrum Warframe U13.3 (New Gun) Angstrum gun review A serious look at Warframe Angstrum Warframe Angstrum Pro Builds 4 Forma Update 13.3.1 ANGSTRUM BUILD - Warframe Builds 3 forma - Update 17.1 Patch History *Direct Impact damage increased from 175 to 200 *Status chance increased from 10 to 22% *Critical chance increased from 5% to 16% *Ammo capacity decreased from 30 to 18. *Improved the mesh quality of the Angstrum to avoid blocky textures. *Fixed Clients not seeing the Host's Angstrum ammo magazine cycle correctly. *Improved the Angstrum's explosion FX. *Fixed the Angstrum generating infinite spread for its first shot. *Fixed Angstrum's charge animation not loading bullets into the weapon chamber. *Fixed a visual bug for Clients where the charged shots of the Angstrum would appear to fire twice. *Angstrum damage and projectile speed increased in Conclave. *Fixed hearing fully charged sounds when firing the Angstrums last shot. *Fixed the Angstrum not playing the proper audio FX when charging up. *Fixed Angstrum displaying incorrect noise level in the Arsenal. *Angstrum Conclave skin now available. *Increased the damage of the Angstrum in Conclave. *Removed the headshot multiplier from the Angstrum in Conclave. *Increased the Angstrum's initial projectile speed in Conclave. *Reduced the Angstrum's ammo pool in Conclave. *The Angstrum's explosive damage no longer ignores cover in Conclave. *Angstrum Day of the Dead Skin is now available. *Angstrum damage increased in PvP. *The Angstrum has received the PBR treatment! *Fixed the Angstrum always showing as having 0 magazine capacity. *The Angstrum has been balanced for use in PvP. **Base ammo increased to 30 (from proposed 21) considering the volume of projectiles launched. *Performance Improvements for Mirage + Hall of Mirrors and Angstrum. *Fixed multishot mods not allowing for random chance of extra rocket when applied to Angstrum. *Introduced. }} Last update: See also *Comba and Scrambus, corpus enemies who often wield modified versions of the weapon. de:Angstrum fr:Angstrum